1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a MEMS device.
2. Related Art
In general, MEMS (micro-electro-mechanical systems) devices including a functional element such as a MEMS arranged in a cavity formed on a semiconductor substrate have been known. A MEMS such as a microvibrator, a microsensor, or a microactuator is contained in a cavity in an operable state because a microstructure has to be arranged in such a state that the microstructure can vibrate, deform, and perform other operations (refer to JP-A-2005-123561).
In semiconductor devices, for improving the yield of products for example, an element with good characteristics is selected for use from a plurality of elements formed on a semiconductor substrate in some cases. For example, JP-A-2005-123376 discloses a semiconductor device in which a defect capacitor whose leakage current is large is detected in a defect inspection step and a fuse element connected to the defect capacitor is blown, so that the defect capacitor can be electrically isolated from a circuit. In the semiconductor device disclosed in JP-A-2005-123376, a fuse section (fuse element) is provided in an inter-layer insulating film having a stacked structure.
However, in the fuse element formed in the inter-layer insulating layer, a heat generated by the fuse element when blowing the fuse element is absorbed by the inter-layer insulating layer, sometimes increasing the amount of current necessary for blowing the fuse element. Therefore, the amount of current or the time necessary for blowing the fuse element is fluctuated, causing a problem that the characteristics of the fuse element is not stabilized.